Obsession
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: George has an Obsession with Alex. George/Alex Slash! Please R


Title: Obsession

Pairings: George/Alex

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'd love to own George, but I don't. Sadface!

Summary: George has an Obsession with Alex.

"Obsession" Word Count (not counting the one right here or the two above): 30

George turned his head sideways, leaning against the wall and staring at the other man with a mild Obsession. He couldn't get over it. He was definitely, completely, seriously obsessed. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about his great Obsession. It was because no one knew that he was the way he was. They _suspected_, but no one _knew_.

George changed his position against the wall so no one would notice what was happening below his waist. He thought of how Alex would feel if he knew about George's enormous Obsession with him. But still, George still stared, thinking about how his Obsession would probably never go away. How it would live...and live...and live.

George looked away as Alex looked up. Alex walked past George at a fast pace. "Hey, O'Malley."

George waved a little, surprised that he could move at all, somehow both loving and hating his Obsession with the other man. "Hi, Alex."

George's voice sounded hoarse from not speaking for a while. He let out a breath and followed his Obsession through the hallways of the hospital. If Alex asked what George was doing, George wasn't following his Obsession, he was trying to get in on a surgery. _Yeah, let's go with that_, thought George.

Alex looked over his shoulder and jumped in surprise. "Shit, O'Malley. You scared the hell out of me."

Alex clasped a hand to his chest, wanting his scared heart to slow down.

"Sorry," said George quietly. He knew that Alex hadn't heard this small apology, so he said it again, but louder this time. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," replied Alex.

George nodded. He leaned against the wall again, feeling himself get hot with the intensity of having his Obsession crowded into one little room. He watched as the person who held his Obsession pressed the stethoscope against his patient's chest. Through his Obsession, George fantasized about having that same stethoscope pressed up against his own chest.

"Your heartbeat's good," said Alex, writing that down on the patient's chart.

_No it's not_, thought George. _My heartbeat's not good. It's being torn apart with Obsession_.

He desperately wanted to say that out loud, but it would be so unwanted by Alex. It would definitely not be taken well. His Obsession would be dismissed my the other man. George felt himself get hot again. He pulled at the low collar of his scrub shirt and breathed out slowly and heavily. He noticed that he was sweating like crazy. Sweating because of his Obsession.

Alex looked back at George as his patient drifted to the dream world. The very same world where George filled his Obsession.

"Are you okay, O'Malley?" Alex asked George.

George looked into Alex's brown eyes, desperately wanting to kiss the other man. Again, through his Obsession. Alex was close enough so that George could feel his breath and the waves of his pouring from his skin. All he could think about was being with Alex. Naked. In bed. Filling his Obsession.

George nodded, although he was not "okay". He was in a small room with the carrier of his Obsession. His Obsession with Alex was becoming dangerous to his health. Again, George found himself hating the Obsession. George suddenly bent over and threw up, straight onto the floor of the patient's room.

Alex immediately came to George's side. He helped George sit down in a chair. George looked into those eyes that also held his Obsession. His gaze fell to Alex's lips, another thing that held that cursed Obsession that he loved and hated _so much_.

"You're not okay," said Alex, closing the door. "What's wrong with you?"

_I have an Obsession_, thought George, but he couldn't say that out loud. Could he? "I don't know."

"Does anything hurt?" asked Alex.

_My obsessed heart_, thought George. Instead of letting himself say that, he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Okay."

_No, not okay. Bad. You're killing me Doctor Karev!_

"I love you," George whispered out of nowhere. _Damn Obsession!_, he thought.

"What?" Alex asked. He'd heard was George had said, but he didn't believe it.

George looked into Alex's eyes again. George drowned in the brown swirls. Drowned in the fucking Obsession he wished he didn't have. George had just told Alex that he loved him. And it was love, but it was more Obsession than that damned four letter word.

"What--what did you just say?" Alex asked, quieter than before, almost a gentle whisper.

George stood, his knees shaking from the Obsession. He stepped closer to Alex, once again feeling the warmth of Alex's skin. He felt Alex's breath. He could almost feel the touch of Alex's hand on his own burning skin.

"I'm obsessed with you," whispered George in Alex's ear. "You are my Obsession."

Alex turned his face and laid a kiss upon George's waiting lips. George's eyes closed, and he gave into his Obsession. It wasn't filled all the way, but it had something in it now. George took Alex in his arms and kissed him deeper...and deeper...and deeper...He went in so deep that he was afraid that his Obsession had actually drowned him, because he couldn't breathe.

Alex apparently couldn't breathe either, because he pulled away. Alex still touched George though. He brushed his soft fingers against George's face, filling the Obsession even more.

Alex and George stood holding each other, staring into each other's brown eyes.

_Time to fill my Obsession_, thought George.


End file.
